


Once in Loyal Gene Hunt's City

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Another Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sam and Gene go to  carol service





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



Sam Tyler knew it hadn’t been a good idea from the beginning.  He knew he should have listened to the little voice in his head which said ‘don’t do it, you’ll only regret it’, but he’d gone ahead anyway. 

Which was why he was now sat next to Gene Hunt at the back of the church during a carol service in aid of the local children’s home.  Gene had seemed enthusiastic, surprisingly enthusiastic, which should have given Sam fair warning.  And it was in aid of a good cause.  Such a good cause Gene had insisted everyone he saw during the day make a donation, or attend in person themselves.

And now Sam had discovered Gene liked singing carols, it was just he didn’t sing the right words.

The carol service had begun with:  
_Hark the herald angels sing_  
Listen to the sirens ring  
Peace on earth in weathers mild  
999 has now been dialled

And this was followed by:  
_Once in loyal Gene Hunt’s city_  
Was a toerag of a man  
Thought he’d outsmart the coppers  
But we’ll get him with our plan

After which there was a pause for some readings and carols by the children’s choir.  But Sam had barely breathed a sigh of relief before they launched into:  
_Silent night_  
Freezing night  
Tyler’s wrong  
And Gene is right

Which Sam felt was a little unfair overall.  The vicar then gave a short talk, which Gene snored peacefully through, only to wake up in time for:  
_In the bleak midwinter_  
Thieves and burglars moan  
The weather chills their fingers  
Should have stayed at home

Sam wasn’t going to point out the rhyming error.  In fact he wasn’t going to mention any of the carols at all, ever.  He was very grateful to have finally got to:  
_O come all you faithful_  
Nasty little toerags  
Come get yourselves nicked  
By Ge-ene Hunt

As soon as possible Sam left the church, Gene close behind him.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?”  Gene said.  “And to show me how much you enjoyed it, you can buy me a pint.  My throat’s parched after all that singing.”

 


End file.
